Feel This Real
by FairlyForceful
Summary: Most people would have described her as 'The One That Got Away' but James had a shorter attention span. People said that, and he only heard 'The One.' LJ MWPP
1. Chapter 1

Let me know what you think of this, it's going to be a novel length fic, and I would like constructive criticism before I go too much further. My next update probably won't be for a while.  
Thanks to my sister for being my in-home beta. Thanks to JK and Warner Bros for letting me play in the sandbox.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**_  
"It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was,  
why don't you understand,  
That I'm never changing who I am."  
-Imagine Dragons_

* * *

The sun had barely risen over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but a small group of students was already headed down to the quidditch pitch. Most of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was still half asleep, trudging to the pitch, their eyes still heavy with sleep. James Potter, however, walked with a definite spring in his step. His first year as captain of the team had been a huge success, and the Gryffindor House had a formidable lead for the house cup going into the last match of the season.

"We need to be in top shape today," He said, throwing his Nimbus 1500 over his shoulder, and walking backward to face his team.

"So you said, when you sent that bloody bird to wake us all up," Ernest McGinty, one of his beaters spoke from the back of the group. Both of the team's beaters were a year behind James, in their fifth year, and they were resistant to James' institution of early morning practices. James had taken to sending his owl, Bia, to deliver notes to the team to schedule practices. She tended to do whatever necessary in order to make sure the messages weren't ignored, which was evident in the deep nicks in the fingers of a few of the players.

"You won't be complaining about waking up when Gryffindor is holding the cup for the first time in ten years, McGinty," James laughed, turning around as they approached the pitch.

"He'll probably still be complaining, mate," Matthew Bronson, the other beater, said as he muffled a yawn. "An' so will I. It's bloody early, James."

The team murmured in halfhearted agreement as they filed into the locker room to put on their practice uniforms. James yelled out to the other players as he pulled on his protective gear over his clothes. "I know it's early, and I know you're all tired, but I just want to make sure we have all of our new plays and formations down. This will be our hardest game so far. Glass hasn't missed a snitch this year, and McKinnon has the second highest number of points scored," James sighed, and gave a small smirk as he couldn't help himself adding, "After me of course."

Barnabas Cuffe, one of the team's three seventh years, Head Boy, and one of the other chasers scoffed loudly. "And who assisted you on half of those goals, Potter?" He said, with a teasing air. There had been some issues at beginning of the season. Cuffe had been angry that James had made captain over him, and the two struggled to work together. However, when the first match came around they won by over four hundred points, and Cuffe conceded that James must be doing something right.

Penny Keddle, the other chaser, and James' fellow sixth year nodded and agreement. "And the only reason McKinnon has such as high average is because Wilkes was in the hospital wing during their last match and Slytherin had that runty third year playing keeper."

"Wilkes is big enough to guard two hoops without moving," James said, to the general laughter and agreement of the team. He fixed his glasses and picked up his broomstick. "Now, why don't we get started on that practice that I dragged you all out of bed for, yeah?"

"Here, Here!" Several members of the team raised their broomsticks and cheered.

Outside, there weren't ideal quidditch conditions. It was a bit cold for May, and the sun shone very brightly. James kicked off, and felt the wind whip his hair in every direction. While this was a feeling that he typically loved, it meant that the winds would probably affect their flying as well as the movement of the quaffle.

Once the entire team was in the air, James called out plays for all of the players, formations for the chasers, and patterns for the beaters and seeker to fly in. Despite the wind, he, Cuffe, and Penny flew well together, as usual. James was already dreading having to replace Cuffe next season.

The team flew well despite the weather, until a gust of wind jerked Cuffe mid-throw, and the quaffle hit Penny square in the face. The entire team landed, and rushed to surround her. When James had reached them, Cuffe had his wand to Penny's face, and his hand was shaking.

_"Episkey!" _He said, and Penny winced. Her face was scarlet with blood, and a deep bruise was already spreading over her nose and eyes, and there was a definite bump in her nose. "Merlin, Penny, I'm so sorry, the wind knocked me off bal-"

"Shut up- shut up," James said, pushing him out of the way. "Just run and get some towels, Cuffe." Cuffe didn't protest, he just ran to the locker room. "Are you alright, Penny?" He said, turning to his teammate, who was still bleeding profusely.

"Am I alright, or can I still play?" She said smartly, looking up at him.

James cracked a grin. "Both," He said, seeing the sparkle in her eye, despite the bruises surrounding them.

She sighed. "It's not the first time that this has happened to me, Potter." She said, as Cuffe came running back with a small white towel from the locker room. Penny took it, and pressed under her nose.

"I really am sorry," Cuffe said, grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it.

"It's fine," Penny said, muffled through the towel.

Deborah Simpson, the seeker, spoke up as well. "Keddle's not going to let us lose our last game,"

"Damn straight, I'm not," Penny said, "I'm just going to look a mess while we win."

James laughed. Besides the marauders, Penny was once of his closest friends. Though they didn't know each other as children, they had similar upbringings. James and Penny both came from very old, very wealthy wizarding families. The Potters' fortune came from centuries of public service, generations of high-ranking Ministry of Magic officials. Penny's ancestry was a slightly more exciting story. She was a descendant of the Keddles of Queerditch Marsh, the village where Quidditch came about. Her family had become one of the most influential families in the sport. She had several aunts and uncles who played professionally, and her father was the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. Though they didn't talk much in classes, quidditch and flying is where they bonded. He admired her "win-against-all-odds" attitude at times like this, because it was a trait that they shared.

"Dizzy at all?" James asked, making Penny sit down on the ground. As much as he needed Penny to play, he couldn't have her falling off her broom in the middle of the match.

"I-I'm fine," She snapped at him, but he could hear the hesitation in her voice. The towel that she was using to sop up the blood was completely scarlet.

"I'd feel better if you took some blood-replenishing potion," Cuffe said, slowly. "I can run back to the castle and ask Pomfrey-"

"She'd ask too many questions-" McGinty called from the back of the group. "And she wouldn't let Keddle play."

"I have an idea," James said, thinking quickly, and running back to the locker room.

* * *

Lily Evans was having a perfect Saturday morning. After a nice lie-in, she had dressed in full Gryffindor regalia, and headed down to breakfast. However, soon after sitting down at the tables, an unwelcome disruption to the perfect morning came in the form of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The three boys were also dressed in scarlet and gold, but in varying degrees of house spirit. While Remus and Peter sported rosettes and scarves, Sirius had taken the Gryffindor spirit to a level completely unparalleled. His face was painted in red and gold, and he had a school tie wrapped around his head. The top half of the buttons on his shirt were undone as well, and Lily could see that there was a lion painted on his chest. They sat down across from Lily.

"Good Morning, Evans," Sirius said, grabbing a piece of toast from her plate.

"Morning," She said, shooting him a look. "To what do I owe this-" She narrowed her eyes. "-Pleasure,"

"Listen, Evans- Lily-" Sirius said, leaning forward on the table. "I am about to ask you for a favor of the utmost importance."

Lily groaned. "No, I won't go out with James Potter," Lily said, rolling her eyes. If this was one of Potter's schemes to ask her out, it would be the eighteenth time this year that he would have asked her out.

Sirius let out a loud chuckle, and exchanged a glance with the other two boys. "Not what I was going to ask, but it is funny if that's what your mind falls to straightaway."

Lily felt color creeping into her cheeks. "What do you need, Black?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"There was an accident on the quidditch pitch a few minutes ago, and one Penelope Keddle is in need of a dose of Blood-Replenishing potion," Sirius said slowly.  
"Is she alright- why doesn't she just go see Madame Pomfrey?" Lily knew the answer to this question before she finished asking it. Penny had been her roommate for six years, and they were practically sisters. She knew that Penny wouldn't do anything that could risk her chances at playing in a quidditch match, and Pomfrey would never let her play injured.

"She's fine," Sirius said, waving his hand. "Cuffe broke her nose. The break is healed, but I guess she lost a lot of blood, and she's a bit dizzy, and Jamesie doesn't want her playing dizzy."

"Cuffe broke- why - how do you know that?" Lily said, wondering what he could possibly do to help with this situation. "I can't brew a blood replenishing potion in the next half hour."

"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to swindle a bit out of your old buddy Slughorn," Lily opened her mouth to protest. "You know he can't say no to you, Evans. Be a sport. It'd mean a lot to James,"

Lily groaned, and looked regretfully down at her uneaten breakfast. "I'll do it for the team- for Gryffindor," She said.

"For Gryffindor!" Sirius said, with a triumphant look on his face. "Just bring it down to the pitch as soon as possible." He got up, and the other two followed him.

Remus looked over his shoulder and mouthed _"Sorry."_

Lily trudged her way to Professor Slughorn's office, which was a small room just off of the Potion's Classroom. She knocked on the heavy wooden door, and then stepped back.

"One moment, one moment," Lily heard, as heavy footsteps thundered toward the door. The door creaked open to reveal Horace Slughorn, with a bit of egg stuck in his mustache. "Miss Evans! What a surprise! I was just having a bit of breakfast before the match!"

Lily feigned a chuckle. "I assumed, professor," She said, gesturing to her own face, indicating where the egg had gotten stuck in the walrus-like mustache.

"Oh dear!" Slughorn laughed, turning back into his office. "Come in, Miss Evans, come in."

Lily walked into Slughorn's office. It was very small, and instead of desk, there was a large dinner table. Nearly every bit of wall space was covered in shelves. Some of the shelves housed various potions and potions ingredients, while others were adorned with pictures and newspaper articles of Slughorn's favorite students. It was common knowledge in the school that Lily was one of these favorites. Slughorn had taken a liking to her in the very first week of second year, when she had brewed a perfect Swelling Solution, and then asked James Potter if someone had used it on his ego.

"I'd wager that you didn't come down here to join me for breakfast," Slughorn said, trying to wipe the egg from his mustache with a silk napkin, and missing.  
"No sir, but perhaps another time," Lily said, hoping that he wouldn't schedule a rain check. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor, Professor, you see. There was an accident during the Gryffindor Quidditch practice this morning, and I was wondering if I could get a bit of blood replenishing potion for Penelope Keddle. She is alright, but just a little bit faint."

"Oh, dear," Slughorn said, his brow furrowed. "It's against regulations for me to give away medicinal potions to students if it is not an emergency- could she go to the hospital wing?"

"If she goes to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey won't let her play in the match," Lily said, before abruptly changing tactics. "You know, Professor, it is Barnabas' last game, and he was telling me that the Editor of the Prophet will be there. You were kind enough to set up that meeting for him about the Sports Columnist position, and Barnabas is sure that winning the game would secure him the position."

Slughorn appeared to be considering it. Barnabas was one of Slughorn's chosen few as well. Several papers that he had written in his fourth year had been published in various educational journals. Lily could tell that she had Slughorn now. There could be no question of letting one of his favorite students down. "Oh, alright, Miss Evans," He said, getting up, and walking over to one of the shelves. He picked up a small vial and handed it to her. "Just have her drink half of this bottle, and the effects should be instantaneous."

Lily grinned, taking the vial. "Thank you professor! From the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team," She added, with a small wink.

"Good Heavens, girl," Slughorn said, walking her out. "The only thing worse than my colleagues finding out that I broke protocol to give you this, would be the students in my house finding out that I helped _the enemy," _He whispered, in faux scandalized tones.

"Well, my lips are sealed, " Lily said, leaving the office.

"Oh! And Miss Evans!" Slughorn said, just as she turned to walk away. Lily turned back around, and Slughorn was holding three fancy envelopes. "My end of the year dinner is in a few weeks, and I would be delighted if you could make it. I've invitations for Miss Keddle and Mr. Cuffe as well."

"Thank you sir, I will make sure that they get them!" Lily said, taking the envelopes. She rolled her eyes as she walked away, heading down to the quidditch pitch.  
At the pitch, dozens of people had already made their way down to the stands to get seats closer to the field. Lily jogged to the locker room, and slipped inside. Penny was laying face down on one of the benches.

"Is that Lily?" She asked, sitting up. "Merlin's pants, Lily tell me you got the potion."

Lily nearly blanched at the sight Penny's face. She had cleaned off the blood, but her dark skin had gone sickly pale. This stood in stark contrast to the black and blue that spread over her eyes and nose.

"She knows she looks like hell, Evans, just give her the potion," James Potter said, strutting out of the Captain's Office, "You, however, look like a ray of sunshine."

Ignoring him, Lily walked over to Penny and uncorked the vial. "Take half of this, and then I'll try to do a charm to lighten the bruising for you."

"What would I do without you, Lily?" Penny downed half of the potion and winced. Color pooled in her cheeks, and the bruise darkened a bit.

"Fall to your death, most likely." Lily smiled. "And you'd probably never get your invitation to-"

"Stop. Don't-"

"Slughorn's end of the year dinner." Lily finished, pointing her wand at Penny's nose. "_Exfrendus_."

The color faded several shades to a lighter yellow shade, but her nose was still swollen. Lily pulled out both of the invitations and gave them both to Penny. "Feel okay?" Lily asked, as Penny touched her nose gingerly, and smirked.

"Much better, thanks," Penny stood up. "Good as new, 'cept I think this bump in my nose is permanent."

"Thanks, Evans." Potter said, leaning casually against a locker. "You're an angel, really," It was times like this that Lily wished that she wasn't a prefect. She wished that she could just fly off the handle, wheel back, and make Potter's face look like Penny's had just moments ago. His persistence infuriated her. He was so smug, he looked at her with a lively humor in his eyes, like he knew something that she didn't and he refused to tell her.

"An angel that could kick your ass, Captain," Barnabas said, stepping forward and slinging an arm around Lily's shoulders.

Penny shot a look a suggestive look at Lily, but she brushed it off.

"I don't doubt it," Potter said, grabbing his broomstick, and standing up. "But right now, Evans, if you don't mind, we have a whole set of asses to kick. If you want to hang around, though, I'd be glad to give you a private tour of the showers after we win the match." He winked at her. Lily balled her hands into fists, but kept her temper.

"Like I've said before, Potter, I'd prefer the Giant Squid." She put on her most sickeningly sweet smile. "Good luck everyone."

"You need to cool down with Evans, mate," McGinty called from the back of the line, as the players took formation to walk out onto the pitch. "The shower thing?"

James just shot a glance back at the beater and chuckled. "I've got the Evans thing under control, thanks." He said, pushing open the doors as the team walked out onto the pitch.

"Do you, though?" Penny said snippily.

"I'd like to think so, yeah," James retorted, quickly.

"I think you're the only one who thinks so," Cuffe said, from somewhere behind James in the line.

"What's with the criticism today, team?" James said, with false betrayal in his voice. Everyone knew that he had been asking Lily out for years. He'd liked other girls, he'd been with other girls, but Lily was the one who had stuck with him. Most people would have described her as 'The One That Got Away' but James had a shorter attention span. People said that, and he only heard 'The One.'

"We're just saying, Potter, you've got to start showing her a bit more respect or-"

"Or what," James cut Cuffe off midsentence.

Cuffe reached past Penny and grabbed his shoulder. James looked back. Cuffe had a strange look on his face.

"Or someone else might start."

James avoided responding as the team fell in his wake. He stepped up to Madame Hooch, and stood across from Warren McKinnon, the Ravenclaw captain.

"You both know the drill, I want a clean game, don't end the season on a bad note," Madame Hooch said sternly, her hawk eyes narrowed on the two captains.

"Yes ma'am," James said at the same time as McKinnon. James reached for his hand, and McKinnon took it firmly. Both captains nodded at one another.

James walked back to his team. "It'll be a fair game, McKinnon is a decent guy. Keep it clean," he nodded at the beaters, who responded in kind. "We are the best," He said to the others. "We will win this,"

And they all took to the sky.

* * *

Lily found a seat right behind Remus Lupin. She tapped him on the shoulder just as the game was beginning.

"Hey! I take it everything went well?" He said, looking back and forth between Lily and the match. "Penny seems to be flying alright."

"She's fine," Lily said, "She's stubborn."

Remus laughed out loud, and glanced over Sirius, whose painted chest was entirely exposed, as he yelled and cussed as Ravenclaw took the quaffle. "Oh, I understand."

"Potter was charming as ever," Lily groaned. "Invited me on a private tour of the showers if they win."

"That's a new one," Remus mused, glancing back at Lily. "You must understand the way that James works by now. He like to win. He's used to getting what he wants," As if on cue, James threw the quaffle through one of Ravenclaw's goal hoops. Everyone in the Gryffindor stands stood up and let out a cheer. "You intrigue him, Lily. You don't give him what he wants, so it makes him want it even more."

"Stop psychoanalyzing with Evans, Remus, you're putting me to sleep," Sirius said, without taking his eyes off of the match.

"So the only way to get him to leave me alone is to give him what he wants? That's so asinine," Lily complained, as on the pitch, Penny tried to score a goal, only to have it blocked by Ravenclaw's keeper.

"Give him what he wants, and you'll be stuck with him for life," Peter chirped up for the first time.

Lily groaned, and put her chin in her hands. James Potter had girls throwing themselves at him left and right, but instead he had committed himself to an endless devotion, or, as it seemed to Lily, and endless harassment, when she wanted no part of his affection.

Lily didn't know much about quidditch, but it became quite obvious over the course of the game that Gryffindor had the upper hand. When Ravenclaw scored one goal, Gryffindor scored two or three. After nearly two hours, the Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch, but it didn't matter. Gryffindor was more than three hundred points ahead. They had won the Quidditch Cup, and they now had such a lead for the House Cup that Lily could practically see the trophy in McGonagall's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to JK and Warner Bros for letting me play in the sandbox.

Thanks for reading! I'd love some feedback and criticism if you get a second!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_"Life's like an hourglass glued to a table"  
- Anna Nalick_

* * *

The Sunday following the quidditch game was the final trip to Hogsmeade of the year. James, as was usual for Hogsmeade visits, found himself sitting at a secluded table at the back of The Three Broomsticks. The air was heavy with smoke, and the pub was packed to bursting with students and residents of Hogsmeade alike. Nearly half an hour after they had sat down, Rosmerta, the innkeeper's daughter came to their table.

"I hoped I'd see you boys today!" Rosmerta said. She had one hand on her hip, and the other was balancing a tray loaded with drinks.

"You're looking radiant as ever, Rose," Sirius said, a grin spreading onto his face. Rosmerta was several years older than the marauders, but she was very pretty, very curvy, and usually bearing drinks. Sirius claimed he was in love.

"You are too sweet," She said, placing the tray down on the table. "I heard congratulations were in order, the quidditch cup and all that, so for Gryffindors, the first round is on me. I brought the usual- four butterbeers..." She trailed off as she put four glasses of an brownish liquid on the table with an innocent smirk on her face, "...Oh! Where is my head, I brought firewhiskey instead. Not supposed to serve it to students, you see-"

"But it would be a waste to bring it back now, wouldn't it?" James said, with a chuckle. Rosmerta winked at him.

"And we wouldn't want to waste such a fine beverage, Odgen's is it?" Sirius said, taking a sip of the glass.

Rosmerta nodded, and then looked back at the bar. "I'd best get back to work before a riot breaks out."

"Thanks a lot, Rosmerta," Remus said, inclining his head at her.

"Yeah, thanks," Peter said, avoiding her eyes.

"Keep Gryffindor on top and we get free drinks," Sirius said. "I like it,"

Rosmerta leaned a bit closer to him. She whispered something into Sirius' ear, winked at him, and then retreated back into the crowd around the bar.

Sirius leaned back against his chair, "That woman is a complete gem," He said, a wolfish grin spread across his face, as he took another chug of firewhiskey.

Peter's jaw was practically on the table, "What'd she say, Padfoot?"

"It would be ungentlemanly of me to repeat," He smirked, a familiar mischievous look in his dark eyes. "Guess."

"She said 'You get free drinks for keeping Gryffindor on top, but what would I get for being on top of a Gryffindor?'" Remus guessed boredly.

Peter choked on his drink. Sirius let out a howl of laughter. "Mind out of the gutter, Moony! Merlin!"

James eyed his own drink, mainly to avoid looking at a table across the pub. At another secluded table on the opposite corner of the crowded room, he could see a shock of red hair that he'd recognize anywhere, sitting a bit too close Cuffe. He kept thinking about what Cuffe had said right before yesterday's game, the whole "Someone else might," bit. Cuffe and Lily were very chummy, what with being two of Old Slughorn's favorites, but James hadn't considered that she would actually go for the older boy.

"What's got you down, Prongsie? Why so deep in thought?" Sirius asked, clapping him on the back.

"What d'you reckon Cuffe is playing at?" James said, lifting his glass in the direction of Cuffe and Lily's table, before downing half of the glass of amber liquid. It burned his throat.

The other three craned their necks to see what James had gestured at. They all seemed to come to a realization at the same time.

"You know, Prongs, it may be hard to believe, but not every bloke who goes after Evans is trying to personally challenge you," Sirius said, amusement filling his tone. "Though if you wanted to personally challenge Cuffe, I think the prat is well overdue."

"I wouldn't call him a prat," Remus said, sipping his drink with a tired look on his face. James felt the warmth of the firewhiskey filling his chest.

"Whose side are you on, Moony?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, Peter, sanity's side? He's a good guy," Remus said, testily.

Sirius chuckled. "We must forgive Mr. Moony for this lapse of judgment. It is very nearly his time of the month."

Everyone laughed, except for Remus, he just shot a deadly glare at Sirius. "All I'm saying," He said, carefully. "Is that you can't reel off and curse every guy who looks at Lily."

"I don't do that," James, said, defensively.

"Jeremy Stockgard? Fourth year?" Remus said. "Asked Lily to one of Slughorn's parties and you gave him antlers."

"I look dashing with antlers and I thought he should enjoy the same luxury," James said, with what he hoped was just a bit of defensiveness in his tone.

"Warren McKinnon in third year," Peter offered. James glared at him, and he immediately backed off. "He was a git. Deserved what he got."

Remus looked at him incredulously. "Really? Warren McKinnon deserved to be covered in boils after he offered to carry Lily's books to class? Really?"

"In James' defense, there was a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff quidditch match the following day." Sirius said, somewhat worsening James' case.

"Fine, alright, I do do that," James exclaimed with a massive eye roll. "So why break tradition?"

"Because you're running out of time, mate." Sirius said, downing the rest of his glass. "If you don't get on her good side soon, you never will."

James thought about this. Was there an expiration date by which he could no longer win Lily's affections? He'd always seen it as a game, a challenge that he would eventually conquer, but something very dark was now nagging inside of him. The Wizarding World was at war. He saw it the newspaper, heard his parents talking about it, and he could see it in the faces of the teachers and students at school. People were dying left and right- muggleborn families all over Britain were going into hiding, or else fleeing the country. Voldemort's followers were killing prominent muggleborn witches and wizards, as well as the 'Blood traitors' who defended them. School's end might not be the only deadline for him to finally impress Lily. James didn't dare to think any more on it. He took another drink.

* * *

Lily had harbored a huge crush on Barnabas in her fourth year. It was a typical schoolgirl affair; he had just been made a prefect, he looked a little like a muggle rock star that Petunia listened to, and they were already good friends. She'd made the mistake of telling Penny one day, and Penny hadn't let her forget it. Every time Lily so much as talked to Barnabas, Penny tried to find deeper meaning in every bit of their conversation. After the match, when Barnabas asked Lily to have lunch with him in Hogsmeade, Penny seemed more excited than Lily was.

The Three Broomsticks was very full, that they had a very hard time finding a table. They ended up at a small booth in the back. A while after they sat down, Rosmerta, the barmaid, pushed her way through the crowd to their tables. She carried a tray full of butterbeers. Barnabas pulled out his money to pay her.

"Quidditch winners drink free today, love!" She said, putting two butterbeers down on the table.

"Oh," Barnabas said, putting his money pouch away. "Thanks, Rosmerta."

"Of course," She said, turning around, and bustling back to the bar.

Lily settled into the booth. "How did your interview with the prophet people go?" She asked, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"They said, that they were as impressed with my playing as they were with my writing," He said, holding his glass bottle with both hands, "And they offered me the job!" A huge grin grew on his face.

Lily smiled. "That's so great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. But, unfortunately this means I have to go to Slughorn's dinner party so he can celebrate me. I guess I owe him though," He said, shrugging.

"I'm just anticipating next year," Lily said, leaning on the table. "He told me the other day that he's started talking to some of the resident healers at St. Mungo's about me. Healer Smethwyck, was the name I think."

"So you still want to go into medicine? What branch?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lily shrugged. "I'll probably end up going into Potions and Poisons. I'd like to go into Spell Damage- more useful, you know, but I don't think I'll be able to get my N.E.W.T score in Transfiguration up high enough." Lily groaned. That was one discussion that she hated having.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you like third in the class? " He said, his brow furrowed.

"Third in Gryffindor," She corrected him. "After Potter and Black. In the whole class though, I'm fifth. It's Potter, Black, McKinnon in Ravenclaw, Snape, and then me." She felt color rise in her cheeks.

"That must piss you off," He said, with an ill concealed grin on his face. She nodded. It did make her angry, that Potter and Black were ahead of her- she had never seen either of them spend more than ten minutes on a piece of homework. They were just naturally talented, and they knew it. McKinnon, she supposed, deserved his spot. They had studied together on more than one occasion. But Sev being ahead of her was what really made her angry. When they had been friends, Lily marveled at his brains. They used to rework potions together, and he would make up spells; he could do magic that even the professors didn't attempt. What made Lily fume was what Severus was planning on doing with his talent once he left school. All the knowledge and power that he gained in school would go into efforts to wipe out people like Lily from the Wizarding Community. His efforts would go into killing muggleborns like her.

"You could say that," she said, taking another sip of butterbeer.

"I mean, you'll still make Head Girl though," He said, as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I hope so, but I don't want to get my hopes up," Lily looked into the polished wood of the table.

"Lily," He said, lifting her chin with his hand. "You are the best girl for the job- not only the best girl, the best person. The people above you. I mean, I'm friends with Potter, but, well, Potter and Black aren't even prefects. They are geniuses, but they are gits. Dumbledore would be off of his gourd to make either of them head. Dumbledore would never make Snape Head Boy. He's got no people skills. Head Boy should go to Remus Lupin but he misses too much school to go and take care of his mother. It'll probably be McKinnon. None of the other prefect girls can touch you. Bottom line is that you are the best person for the job, and the only person for Head Girl."

Lily felt color rushing into her cheeks for an entirely different reason. "You're a sweetheart," She said, right before she diverted her eyes away from his.

"It's really hot in here," He said, abruptly. "Do you want to just grab something from Honeydukes, and maybe go for a walk or something?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah- alright."

As she got up, she caught a glimpse of a small table in the opposite corner of the restaurant.

"Speak of the devils," Barnabas said, under his breath, as Lily accidentally locked eyes with Potter. He looked away quickly, abashedly , an expression she had rarely seen upon his face. He looked at Barnabas, and gave a weak, listless sort of wave.

* * *

James watched Lily and Cuffe leave. He felt a strange feeling in his chest, a heavy, sinking thing. He could feel it growing inside him, forcing itself into every fiber of his being. When Rosmerta returned to the table, he was so distracted that he barely paid her any mind. He jolted back to reality by a thud on the back of the head. He let out a very intellectual "Huh?"

"He is still with us," Sirius said. "Welcome to the world, friend."

"Would you like anything to eat, or another round?" Rosmerta said with a kind smile.

"I think I'm going to cut out, actually," James said, quickly pulling himself together, and putting on his best smile. "Moony, you wanna come? I'm gonna stop at Zonko's and I could use a hand."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, but followed him out of the pub.

"What's going on, Prongs?" Remus said, once they were back on the High Street, heading toward Zonko's Joke Shop.

James shrugged, and looked straight on ahead of him. "Well, I'm clean out of dungbombs, and I was planning on leaving some outside of the Slytherin Common Room tonight, and I wanted to pick up one of those Fanged Frisbees, and see what the hype is about."

"I'm sure," Remus said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "But you should tell me what's actually on your mind, instead of avoiding it."

"Sirius was right, you do get extra moody during your time of the month," James said, feeling a twinge of regret right after he said it.

"Then our cycles must be syncing up because you are the one who is lashing out," Remus said, unabashed. James just scowled at his friend, though it was half-hearted, because he appreciated Remus' willingness to poke fun at himself. "James. When you are yourself, and you have nothing pressing on your mind, you never try to separate us from the group. You only do that when you're thinking of doing something stupid. You go to Sirius when you want help with the stupid thing that you're doing, Peter when you want to be cheered for, and me when you want to be talked out of it. So, I'm going to ask you again. I know you, so tell me what's wrong."

"Merlin, Moony," was all that James could manage. James knew that Remus was right. Sirius was always game to help James act on his impulses, be it ditching class together, hexing Snape, or getting pissed drunk on a Tuesday night. Peter boosted James' ego. Whereas Sirius could make a prank better, and even overshadow James, Peter was there to cheer him on, regardless of how stupid the endeavor. Remus; Remus was the perfect friend for moments like this.

"You were right earlier today," James mumbled under his breath. "I want to hex Cuffe into oblivion."

Remus sighed, as the turned the corner into Zonko's. Colorful products lined the shelves, and onomatopoeic 'boinks' and 'bangs' chorused throughout the shop, creating a sound cover. "I figured as much," He said, picking up two boxes of dungbombs, "Rotten Eggs or Week-Old Sewer?"

"I don't know what to do. I just hate seeing her with other blokes. It usually makes me so angry but lately I'm just- we'll get the Rotten Eggs, Slytherin's dormitory is basically a sewer, anyway- I don't know, depressed, I guess?" James said, grabbing six boxes of the dungbombs from the shelf.

Remus grabbed three of the Sewer scented boxes, and shrugged. "For good measure," he responded to James' questioning stare.

"Should you be aiding and abetting this prohibited activity, Mr. Prefect?"

"I don't consider it pranking if the whole of Slytherin is the target. It's more like payback, or preventative action," as an afterthought, he added, "And it beats the alternative. Did you ever consider that Cuffe might feel the same what that you do about Lily, and he has just acted on it in a more appropriate way?"

"He doesn't feel the same way that I do," James said, as they reached the magical toys, and he examined the box containing a Fanged Frisbee.

'How could you possibly know that?" Remus said, inspecting the Fanged Frisbee box with a scrupulous look, "These I can't condone. The label on the back says that by purchasing, the manufacturer is not liable for any loss of limb, facial damage, or death of pets and small children."

James contemplated for a moment, and then placed the Frisbee back on the shelf. It would've been more useful to have during Quidditch season, with an entire crowd of unsuspecting people.

"I know because," James said, trailing off into his thoughts. _Because I'm in love with her, and I can't imagine anyone else going through what I am going through. _"I mean, I don't know for sure, but he doesn't look at her the way that I do," James said, as they walked to the register.

Remus let out another breath, as they got into line. "You have to let her do what she wants, Prongs. Stop trying to sell yourself, or force yourself on her. Let her come to you."

James pulled out his money to pay for the dungbombs, before they headed from the store. "And if she doesn't?" James said, biting the inside of his cheek to try to keep a calmed expression.

Remus seemed not to have heard him, or else was deliberately ignoring his question.

"Just consider my advice, Prongs. And try not to hex Cuffe the next time that you see him."


	3. Chapter 3

Just to cover all of my bases with this chapter:  
WARNING: A bit of alcohol use.

I own nothing. I am playing in JK and WB's sandbox.  
**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_"Help me unravel my latest mistake,"  
-Anna Nalick_

* * *

Horace Slughorn was excellent at giving leg ups in life, but he was terrible at throwing appropriately timed parties. His end of the year dinner, for example, usually fell directly in the middle of final exams. Lily usually managed to go, though she usually had to study right up until leaving for the party, and then she would stay up in the common room studying all night afterward.

The sixth year Transfiguration exam was set to be the day following day. Lily's Herbology and Potions exams had been the day before, and she was almost certain that she had achieved 'Outstandings' in both subject. She wasn't as confident in Transfiguration. It was her worst subject. She excelled in Potions, because although it was a very precise practice, it was also an art with endless choices and secrets. As long as you were careful the possibilities were endless.

Transfiguration was far more exact, however. There were mathematic parameters that were essential, and although most people thought that it required more creativity than potions, they were wrong. Potions were like a coloring book, as long as you stayed within the lines, you could create whatever you wanted. Transfiguration was a thousand piece puzzle with one possible option, and Lily constantly felt like she was missing a piece.

Professor McGonagall had hinted that part of the test would consist of the charm to change hair color. Lily had been partnered with Peter Pettigrew in class, and when he performed the spell on her, her turned her hair to the violent shade of purple described in the textbook and back in only one try. When it was her turn, it took her all of three times to change his hair from mousy brown to a color that Sirius Black dubbed "slightly mousier brown."

Lily knew that she would do fine on the written section of the test- she'd read the text cover to cover several times. She knew the theory and the incantations by heart. It was the practical skills that she didn't have. She knew that she was missing one element, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Penny, who was blissfully at ease when it came to her grades, as she essentially had a guaranteed career as a quidditch player and a socialite following school, spent the entire evening leading up to Slughorn's party primping and preparing. Their dormitory looked as though someone had casted a blasting charm. Penny's frenzy to get ready had driven Mary MacDonald, one of their roommates, down to the library. Emmeline Vance, their other roommate, was sitting on her bed, completely unaffected by Penny's preparations. Emmeline was a loner type, thought Lily didn't think that it was by choice. She probably could have been top of their class, but rather that take a few classes and excel or do perfectly in them, Emmeline took as many classes as she could -Lily wasn't sure how she fit them all into her schedule- and did well in them. She spent any time that she didn't spend in class holed up in the dorm, her bed a nest of textbooks and parchment.

Lily, however, was having a harder time concentrating. She was practicing the hair color changing spell on her cat, Stuart, and as result, his black fur was covered with light green splotches, and she hadn't the slightest clue how to reverse it. Then, when she had finally given up to work on conjuration, perhaps in revenge for his reluctant makeover, as soon as she managed to conjure a single bird, Stuart chased it from the room, only to return with feathers covering his face.

Penny had rifled through each of the roommates trunks until she found dress robes that she liked. She settled on a blue set with floaty sleeves that she discovered in Mary's trunk. The blue complemented her dark skin and she looked very pretty, although she was unsatisfied.

"My nose is so weird now," She said, focusing on her appearance in the mirror, and running a finger over the new bump in her nose, "And I can't do anything with my hair."

Lily rolled her eyes, and turned back to her textbook. She was praying that if she read the book just one more time, something would sink in.

_Spells to alter the human appearance are among the most difficult yet useful skills that a witch or wizard can hope to have in their arsenal. Though spells to change hair color and skin tone are the bare basics when it comes to human transfiguration..._

Lily wished that she could change her hair or skin tone, especially as she looked at Penny- sure, she didn't envy the state of Penny's nose as of late, or the scar on her lower lip marking another quidditch accident- but on top of being very pretty in general, Penny had an interesting look. She had caramel toned skin and curls that bounced in every direction. Lily was freckly and her red hair fell flat most of the time.

She realized soon after that she could not stall getting ready any longer, and she closed her book. Anticipating Penny's raid on everyone's wardrobes, Lily had hidden her favorite set of dress robes under her bed. They were brand new; she'd bought them over Christmas break when she had stopped to visit Penny one day in Diagon Alley. It was very structured, but tighter than she would normally wear. When she'd gotten back home, she modeled them for her mother and Petunia, and even her sister had nothing bad to say.

Soon after Lily had pulled the dress robes on, she put on a bit of makeup. She'd barely had time to plait her hair over her shoulder when Penny snatched her by the arm, and dragged her out of the dormitory and to the dinner.

* * *

"How did you and Moony sneak this many dungbombs into the castle to start with?" Peter asked, looking into thin air.

Soon after returning from Hogsmeade, James realized just how many dungbombs he had bought. He had decided that pranking Slytherin was more important than relieving his momentary need to cause someone displeasure. The Marauders had launched into planning mode.

James was having a difficult time carrying the full cases of dungbombs beneath his invisibility cloak. There had been a time that James, Peter, and Sirius could all fit beneath the cloak together, while Remus, the well behaved one, kept guard by walking in front of them. However, as time went on, their pranks got bigger, and so did they. James now walked alone beneath the cloak, hovering several large boxes in front of him as he walked. Sirius, walking several paces above them, help their most treasured artifact, The Marauder's Map that they had written at the end of the year previous.

"I'm so bloody glad this vent exists," Sirius said, staring at the map. "I made note of it the week Regulus got sorted. I've been waiting to utilize it for five years," He looked back at the others, a terrible glint in his eye. "Can't you lot walk any faster?"

"Padfoot, you just said you've been waiting five years, you can wait another five minutes for us to catch up," James said, with a loud chuckle.

"Quiet down," Remus snapped under his breath. His tone was more annoyed than threatening. "I'm going along with this now, but if we run into a teacher, so help me I will take so many points away from Gryffindor that they'll still be losing them when your kids get here."

"You wouldn't dare," James let out a snicker. "You can't take points away from me if you didn't actually see me," James said from under the cloak, careful to continue balancing the dungbombs, and running onto Remus' other side.

"Maybe I wouldn't throw you under the bus," Remus said, to the spot where James had just been standing, "But I'd find a way to get back at you lot. You'd never suspect it."

"True story." Sirius said, a huge smile on his face, but his eyes focused on the map, "It's always the quiet ones."

"What's always the quiet ones?" Peter asked, grinning.

"Oh, you know..." Sirius trailed off, stumped by his own statement. "It."

Then, just as Remus began to laugh, James bumped him from behind with the boxes, causing him to jump about three feet in the air. They stopped briefly, so that Remus could curse James' name a few times, and the rest of them could take a minute to laugh.

"I can't wait to see all of the little snakes," Sirius in an excited whisper. "This will be nearly as good as the time that we put the itching powder in their laundry."

James chuckled to himself, as the sight of the whole of Slytherin House fidgeting awkwardly, sweating, and scratching themselves during breakfast in the last week of fifth year. The entire prank reached its pinnacle when Professor Slughorn tried so hard to disguise the scratching of his backside that he toppled from his chair, knocking McGonagall down with him. It had been their most devious prank thus far, and it made it all the sweeter that they hadn't been caught.

That prank, as the best tended to be, had been a spur of the moment idea. This one had taken planning. They had begun planning soon after James had bought the dungbombs in Hogsmeade. Sirius then volunteered his knowledge of the air vent that lead into the of the Slytherin dormitories. Remus memorized the prefect's patrolling schedules, and picked the night that the fifth year Gryffindor prefects were patrolling the corridors, because they were less likely to enforce punishment upon their elder housemates.

Peter had the most important and time consuming role in the prank, however. The vent was too small for any of the boys to access, but with Peter in his animagus form, they could reach deep into the Slytherin Dungeons. A few days earlier, James and Peter had gone to scout out where the vent went. Peter transformed under the invisibility cloak, and then scurried into the vent. Upon his return, he reported that the vent lead, not only to the common room, but to the sixth and seventh year boy's dormitories. Peter, taking several trips, would push the dungbombs down the vent. Afterward, James would fire the localized blasting spell used to set them off.

Sirius loaded the first of three parcels of dungbombs into the small vent. "Wormtail, the entire weight of this prank lies on your tiny shoulders," He said, thumping the smaller boy on the back. "Try not to get caught, alright?"

"As a rat?" Peter said, slowly. "Who's going to catch me, a cat?"

"You never know, mate. Snakes eat rats, don't they?" Sirius said, with a grin.

They were done with the entire prank with a quarter of an hour. James fired the activation spell, and the boys took off, running and laughing, leaving the heavy stench of rotten eggs in their wake.

* * *

Lily stared down at the plate that had been sitting in front of her for the last half hour. A lobster the size of a dog had adorned each plate on the table at the start of dinner. Though many of the students and guests around the table had not wasted a second in digging in, Lily just picked at the side salad. She had an issue eating something that was looking at her.

A loud "Hem, hem!" came from the head of the table, where Slughorn sat, his belly so large and so full that he had backed up from the table several inches to make room for it. He held up a glass, with a very broad smile on his face.

"To our graduating seventh years," He said, his voice a strange mix of both pride and sadness, "May you always find success in whatever you do, and may you never forget the rest of us here at Hogwarts when you reach your goals," He added the last part with a self satisfied note in his voice. "So, if everyone has finished eating," Slughorn waved his wand, and they were all thrust back in their chairs. The table vanished, and a smaller table, filled with drinks appeared in its place.

As Slughorn's guests got up and started mingling with one another, Lily felt as though she'd rather be back studying for her exam. Slughorn's distinguished guest included Herschel Cephei, one of Britain's foremost experts on Astrological Divination (A subject that Lily did not care for), and a member of the Montrose Magpies quidditch team. Lily spied Penny lurking in the corner of Slughorn's office, and walked over to join her.

"You're not usually one to hide during these things," Lily observed, as Penny leaned against the wall, nursing a very full drink. Penny was a lot of things, but shy wasn't one of them.

"Donovan Wilkins, the Magpies Player," She said, lowering her voice as she spoke. "Massive rivalry with my cousin Johnathan. They played on Puddlemere together until one game they just started whacking each other with the beater's bats. Hates my entire family,"

"That is quite a reason to hide," Barnabas had joined them. He offered Lily a glass filled with a brownish liquid.

"Thanks," Lily said, eyeing the liquid in the cup. "But I don't really-"

"Lily, that is expensive Oak Matured Mead and it would be a sin if you didn't drink it," Penny said, taking a big gulp of her own drink, before setting it down next to a bust of the potioneer Hector Dagworth Granger.

"I can grab you a butterbeer-" Barnabas said, gesturing toward the table.

Lily shook her head. "This is fine. If it would be a sin, otherwise," she shot a look at Penny before taking a small sip of the mead. It tasted like honey and licorice.

Penny looked at Lily, and then up at Barnabas.

"Fancy cutting out a bit early?" She said, a pleading edge creeping into her voice. ""Lily needs to study for her Transfiguration final."

"As do you!" Lily said, raising her eyebrows in an accusatory way.

"Debatable," Penny said, with a shrug.

Barnabas laughed. "I've about had my fill of festivities for tonight," he said, tipping hi s head toward the door. Trying their best to keep in the shadows, they snuck their way out of the party.

Once they were outside Slughorn's office, they were overcome with the smell of rotten eggs. Lily gagged, and held one of her sleeves over her face.

"For the love of- What in the name of Merlin's baggiest shorts is that smell?" Penny said, pinching her nose.

"Dungbombs," Lily and Barnabas said at the same time, glancing at each other for a split second, before looking away.

"I don't feel like investigating tonight," Barnabas said, his voice muffled, as he had placed his hand over both his nose and mouth. "We'll let Filch sort it out, let's get out of here."

They made their way out of the dungeons as fast as possible, jogging up staircases, and racing down hallways until the smell had faded away.

"I hate end of the year pranks," Barnabas said, leaning against a wall to catch his breath.

"I dunno," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders. "At least it was on the Slytherin,"

"Better them than us," Penny said, reaching into the pocket of her dress robes, pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey that did not look like it could have fit into her pocket, and taking a swig.

Barnabas' eyes widened. "How did you- Did you just steal that?"

Penny stuck her tongue out. "You're Head Boy for another three days, let this one slide, alright?"

Lily was about to chastise her about her studies, but before she opened her mouth, raucous laughter filled the corridor. There was a tapestry on the opposite side of the hallways, and Lily turned around to see Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black emerged from behind the tapestry.

"Get lost on the way to Slughorn's party?" Sirius said, a good-natured grin on his face. "Or did being in the same room as my dear brother drive you away?"

"On our way back up to the tower," Barnabas said, with a slight grin on his face. "I'd do the same if I were you, mates. It's after hours."

"Oh," Remus said, reaching into his rucksack. He pulled out an old, leather-bound book. "We're just stopping off at the library to drop this off. It's horribly overdue,"

Lily felt Sirius' eyes survey her amusedly, before they diverted and stopped on Penny, or, more particularly on the bottle of firewhiskey in her hands.

"Oi, Keddle! How about you accompany us to the library?"Sirius said, elbowing Pettigrew.

"In case you get thirsty on the way?" Penny said, rolling her eyes, but walking toward them, and handing Pettigrew the bottle.

"She gets it!" Sirius chuckled, throwing an arm around Penny. " We'll deliver this book to the library, and you can deliver Evans to the dormitory. It's a win-win," He whisked Penny away before Lily could say anything in protest.

"Wait, Black!" Barnabas called after them. Sirius turned around. "You all weren't down by the Slytherin Common Room earlier tonight, were you?"

"Not that I recall," Sirius called back, coolly.

"Where's Potter?" Lily said. She had noticed straightaway that James Potter wasn't accompanying his gang.

Sirius smirked. "Missing him, Evans?" It was dark, and Lily couldn't tell at a distance, but she thought that she saw Sirius wince in pain. "I haven't seen James in a few hours. Have a good night, Evans, Cuffe." The four of them turned and walked off in another direction.

Lily found herself alone in the corridor with Barnabas. They continued walking back up to the Gryffindor Tower. She found herself deep in thought. Who had set off the dungbombs? How many hours were there until she had to take the Transfiguration final? Why was Black without Potter tonight, when they were very nearly inseparable? Was it her imagination, or was Barnabas' hand very close to hers? Lily felt something- probably a draft- brush very quickly by her.

Barnabas touched her arm, bringing her back into reality. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding her arm, just below the elbow, as they stopped in the middle of a staircase. "You seem distant."

"I'm fine," Lily nodded, "just thinking."

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Barnabas said as they continued walking up the long staircase.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to pass my Transfiguration Practical tomorrow," Lily said, taking each step carefully in her heels.

"Do you want me to help? Transfiguration isn't my best, but I did alright on my exams," Barnabas asked/

"Thanks, but I should probably just stick it out and learn it on my own," Lily said, with a shrug.

Barnabas laughed, and shook his head. "I'm going to miss you, Lily."

"I'm going to miss you too," Lily said, looking at the ground as they walked. Barnabas stopped walking, and grabbed her hand. Several portraits on the wall had begun following them along the corridor, and Lily could hear them faintly whispering in scandalized tones. It made her feel awkward, like she was being stalked.

"I need to tell you something," He said, bluntly, gripping her right hand in his left. Lily felt her stomach drop. "I really like you, Lily. I waited too long to tell you, I know, and I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, but it would just really have sucked if I left school with having told you." He paused, and looked at her, waiting for a response.

Lily looked at him. Barnabas was a great guy. He was polite. He was smart. He was clean cut and handsome. But Lily's crush on him had subsided a long time ago. She had realized that he was not what she was looking for, which was saying something, because in the romance department, Lily had very little clue of what she was looking for. The one thing Lily knew was that there had always been something missing with Barnabas.

Lily tried to smile, but was unable to rid her face of the mingled expressions of surprise and shock. "Um, I'm - er, flattered," Lily fumbled, "I used to fancy you quite a bit," She said, awkwardly.

"But not anymore?" Barnabas said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Not for a while." Lily was apologetic in her response.

A small, forced smile spread on Barnabas' face. "Well, I'm glad I told you anyway," He said, shrugging, as they continued walking. "And you'll let me know if you decide you need help revising tonight?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "Thanks," They rounded the corner, and approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"I think I've made your night sufficiently awkward," Barnabas said, and with a nod to the Fat Lady, he gave the password. "Goodnight, Lily," H He said, smiling and squeezing her hand one more time before walking through the portrait hole.

* * *

James had been under the invisibility cloak when the Marauders ran into Lily, Penny, and Cuffe. However, he had opted out of a night of debauchery and drunkenness with the others, in favor of taking a shower. He smelled like dungbombs.

As he pulled on his pajamas, James glanced at the Marauder's Map that was laying on his bed. He saw that Lily and Cuffe had finally parted ways. Cuffe was in the dormitory above James', and Lily was in the common room alone, as she typically was the night before an exam.

James, feeling confident as usual, decided to make his way down to the common room as well.

Lily was sitting beside the crackling fire in one of the squashy armchairs with her transfiguration book cracked open on the coffee table in front of her. Her hair was done in a long plait, and she seemed to be trying unsuccessfully to change its color.

"Hold your wand tighter but relax your thumb." James said, perching himself on the arm of her chair.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily said, spitting out his name like it was a curse word.

"To help you, Evans," James said, using her last name with much less malice. "You also shouldn't practice on yourself. It's much harder."

"Are you volunteering?" She raised an eyebrow. Her tone was still belligerent.

"I guess I am," James chuckled, pulling out his own wand. He reached toward Lily's braid, but stopped himself. "May I?"

"Sure," Lily said.

James held her hair lightly in his hand. "The color change spell is tricky, but the secret is in the grip. That's really the toughest part," He gripped his wand tightly, but then let his thumb loosen. He said the incantation, and Lily's dark red hair was changed to a light blonde.

"You don't look half bad as a blonde, Evans," James said, with what he knew was a cheeky grin on his face.

"Change it back!" Lily interjected, although there was nothing harsh in her voice now.

"Change mine and change it back, and I'll put yours back," James said, getting up from the arm of her chair, and plopping himself on the floor in front of her, offering his head.

"That's not fair!" She protested.

"Believe me, Evans, I don't like it any more than you do," James said, looking up at her, "You know I have a thing for redheads,"

Lily scowled, "Shut up."

"Have it your way," James conceded.

"Like this?" Lily asked, holding her wand out to James, the grip correct. James nodded, and she muttered the incantation.

He raised his eyes and looked up Lily, "What's the damage?"

Lily smiled. "You look like Gideon Prewett,"

James glanced at the window behind her, and saw that his hair had been turned to a bright red. "Great job, Lily."

"Don't praise me yet," She said, "I still have to change it back."

It took her two tries to turn James' hair back to normal. James couldn't believe that he was sitting, having a normal and civil conversation with Lily Evans. He held her braid once again, to turn her hair back, and decided to press his luck.

"You look nice- your hair and stuff- was it Slughorn's party tonight?" James commented, trying to sound offhanded.

"Yeah it was, " Lily said.

"How was that?" James asked, casually.

"We didn't stay long," She said. James could tell that she didn't want to talk about her night.

"Well, regardless, You look grea-" James was interrupted by as the portrait hole swung open. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Penny walked in together, Penny had her arm slung around Peter's shoulders, and when they had all stumbled through the door she giggled softly, and then shushed the others. They barely seemed to notice James and Lily sitting across the room. The four went their separate ways.

"What was that about?" James said, narrowing his eyes in faux confusion, silently cursing his friends for ruining his potential moment with Lily.

"Penny stole some firewhiskey from Slughorn's party, and your mates helped her drink it," Lily looked up to where Penny seemed to be stumbling up the stairs to the dormitory. Concern tinged her voice, "They all seem to have forgotten that we have an exam in the morning."

James laughed, "They'll all be fine."

"Anyway, I should be getting to bed, and, er-" she looked at the stairs, "Helping her get to bed."

James looked at her, unable to contain his disappointment. "Sure thing. Sleep well, Evans."

"You too, Potter." Lily said, something strange in her voice. "Thanks."

He watched as Lily made her way to the stairs that lead up to the Girl's Dormitories, and wrapped an arm around Penny, and helped guide her up the stairs. James looked into the fire, too wired to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
_"When enemies are at your door, I'll carry you away from war."_  
_-Phillip Phillips_

* * *

Then next morning, all four of the girls in Lily's dormitory woke up at the same time, though in different spirits. Lily, despite James' tutelage, was still concerned about how she would do on the practical portion of her exam. Emmeline hadn't slept, and was holding a struggling Stuart, who was now patchy with a dozen different colors covering his body. Mary was quite positive, cheerfully reciting the incantations to herself. Penny just rolled over and groaned loudly.

Their transfiguration class was of a moderate size: All of the sixth-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws opted to take the class, but there were only three students from Slytherin, and only two from Hufflepuff. They sat their exam in Professor McGonagall's classroom. The practical portion took place next door in her office.

Lily stared up at the witch who was proctoring the exam. A ministry worker was sent to administer the written portion of the exam, whilst McGonagall periodically called students in to perform various incantations.

The room was very stuffy and hot, and Lily felt her hair beginning to stick to her skin as she scrawled answered onto the test, trying to remember all of Gamp's Laws of Transfiguration. she bit the end of her quill as she finished writing her answer. Lily looked up, and quickly glanced around the room. Nearly everyone had their heads bent low over the parchment, writing furiously. The only exception was Sirius Black, who was spinning his quill through his fingers, and staring off into the ceiling with a distinctly bored look on his face.

A small paper airplane whizzed by Lily's head, and landed in front of the ministry woman. Albert Drummond from Ravenclaw had just been through his practical, so before the woman even called her name, Lily had gotten up and headed toward the door. Penny shot Lily a hopeful look from across the room. Lily saw James Potter out of the corner of her eye as she made her way to the exit. His focus seemed to have devolved into various doodles on the test, but he shot a brief glance up at her, and mimicked the wand grip that he had showed her, but on his quill.

Lily pushed open the door to McGonagall's office. It was just as hot inside her office as it had been inside the classroom. Professor McGonagall's hair was beginning to frizz out of its typically severe bun.

"Come, sit down, Miss Evans," McGonagall said, waving her wand so that the chair in front of her desk was pulled out, "Sorry about the heat, the cooling charms on the castle have been acting up recently, with this heat wave."

Lily took her seat. There was a large birdcage and a mannequin's head with a white wig on the desk.

"Written exam going well so far, I trust?" McGonagall said, lowering her glasses, and looking at Lily.

"Yes, Professor," Lily said, pulling out her wand.

"Very good, very good," McGonagall said, dabbing her brow with a tartan handkerchief, "Miss Evans, you have one minute to conjure six birds, and to corral them into the cage, and then to change the color of this wig of human hair to match your own."

Lily nodded, and McGonagall waved her wand. A clock display showing one minute appeared in the air, and began ticking back the second. Lily conjured six birds and after some difficulty, bewitched them all to fly into the cage. Thirty seconds were gone. Lily took a deep breath, pictured her own hair color in her head, gripped her wand tightly, allowing her thumb to relax from the rest of the grip. She said the incantation, and waved her wand. The wig turned to a red that was just slightly lighter than Lily's hair, just as the clock ran out.

"Thank you, Miss Evans," McGonagall said, a small smile on her face. "You should have your results back by the end of the week," She said, as Lily got up to leave.

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said, before turning to leave the office, and heaving a heavy breath. A grin of relief spread on her face. Despite the little difficulties that she had encountered, Lily figured that she must have just achieved at the very least, and Exceeds Expectations.

* * *

James tossed his exam questions in the rubbish bin on the way out of Transfiguration. He had never received less than a perfect score on a Transfiguration examination. Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed in suit as they made their way out of the castle, and onto the grounds, where there was at very least a breeze to break the heat.

They made their way down to the edge of the Black Lake. The beech tree on the bank of the lake was a place that James and the Marauders frequented, especially after tests. They all lounged in the tree's shade. It seemed that a lot of the school had a similar idea, as about a hundred students, as well as several professors were either sitting in the shade of trees and shrubbery to escape the midday sun, or soaking their feet in the lake's dark water.

"I'm bloody exhausted," Sirius said, reclining in the shade, his body sprawled out on the grass like a ragdoll.

"What do you expect?" James said, with a chuckle. "You lot drank an entire bottle of firewhiskey last night!"

Remus scoffed. "Penny and Padfoot drank an entire bottle of firewhiskey last night. Peter and I barely managed a glass or two each."

"Which is enough to get Wormy decently pissed, isn't it?" Sirius interrupted, looking over at Peter, whose face was red, only partially due to the heat.

Before Peter had a chance to form a decent response, several other students had surrounded the four of them, the faint smell of dungbombs present in the air. Several very angry members of the Slytherin house stood around them, with angry glares on their faces.

"Sorry, mates," James said, cooly, "This area's taken right now. I think there is some shade across the lake."

"Or under the Whomping Willow," Sirius said.

"Damn comedians, you are," Eldred Worple, the seventh year prefect from Slytherin said, red faced and angry.

"We like to think so, thanks," James said, quickly, "But surely you didn't come over here to commend us for being funny."

'No, we came over here to kick your arses for what you did to our dormitory," Worple said, shaking. There were several interjections of agreement from the six or so Slytherins behind him. Among them were Severus Snape, the prefect from their year, Sirius's brother, Regulus who was a year behind them, Mulciber, Avery, Nott, and several other garden-variety thugs.

"What we did to the Slytherin Dormitory?" Peter said, slowly, "I don't remember doing anything do you, Remus?"

"I can't recall," Remus said, "Sirius?"

"I mostly avoid it at all costs," Sirius said, his face dark, "Smells funny in the dungeons."

"We know it was you who put the dungbombs in the vent," Snape said, his hand closed on his wand inside of his trouser pocket.

"Relax, Snivellus, you're not going to hex us in front of Flitwick and Vector," James said, jerking his head toward the tree about a hundred feet away where the two professors were sitting.

"You have no idea what I'll do, Potter," Snape spat.

James disregarded him. "Why don't you all just slither into a hole somewhere? Get out of the sun, yeah?" James said, standing up, and raising a eyebrow, directing his question to Worple. The other Marauders followed his lead, standing up beside him. They had dealt with the Slytherins several times while at Hogwarts. James recognized that several members of the group were about to go off.

"Piss off, Potter," Avery said from the back of the group, suddenly drawing his wand.

Before any of the Gryffindors could reciprocate, a shield charm was thrown up between the two groups of students.

"What is going on over here?" Professor Flitwick blustered, his tiny chest puffed out, "Three prefects, my word. Lupin, Worple, Snape, you will tell me what is going on,"

Remus jumped in before either of the Slytherins managed to speak, "Someone put dungbombs in the Slytherin dormitories last night, they were wondering whether or not if we knew who did it," He shot a look at Worple.

"We were actually wondering if Potter and his gang here did it," Worple said, staring intently at Remus.

"Horace told me about the dungbombs, where were you all last night?" Flitwick said, turning his gaze at James and the others.

"Sirius, Peter, and I were studying sir," Remus explained. "Penelope Keddle joined us after she left Professor Slughorn's party. Our Transfiguration final was today."

"And you, Mr. Potter? Where were you last night?" Flitwick said, his voice squeaky and accusatory.

"I was studying as well," James said, "In the Gryffindor Common Room, with Lily Evans. Once she got back from Slughorn's Party."

Flitwick looked at him skeptically. It wasn't a secret to the staff that Lily detested James. Flitwick looked over his shoulder. "A statement easily checked," He scurried several feet away, and yelled, "Miss Evans! Miss Evans! Would you please join us for a moment?"

James glanced up. Lily was sitting across the lake, now making her way over. She was one of Flitwick's favorite students; James had no doubt that whatever Lily said, the professor would believe.

Sirius elbowed James in the side, and whispered harshly, "Evans, mate? I ask you- Why wouldn't you pick a slightly more believable-" He stopped whispering when Flitwick returned with Lily at his side.

"Miss Evans, I was hoping that you could settle this little disagreement between houses," Flitwick said. James noticed Lily's green eyes scan both groups, before she made quick eye contact with Snape, before something darkened in her eyes, and she looked at Flitwick.

"Anything, Professor," She said.

"Mr. Potter claims that the two of you spent the evening together following your return from Horace's dinner?" Flitwick said, looking up at Lily

James couldn't help but notice the mug look on Snape's face- it was as if he thought James was lying, and he knew that Lily would confirm that. James wasn't sure that Lily would corroborate his story- it was quite obvious that the marauders had pulled the prank.

Lily shot a look at James. "Studying, Professor. Potter was helping me prepare for my Transfiguration practical."

James felt a small triumphant kick in his stomach, as he saw the smug look on Snape's face be replaced with one of sheer disgust.

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together. "Very good, very good! Thank you Miss Evans," He turned to the Slytherins, "If you ask me, this sounds like Peeves' work. Now we can all go our separate ways, and please, try to get along."

He removed the shield charm, and walked away quickly.

The Slytherins walked away angrily. One of them muttered, "Next time Potter," under their breath.

"Was that about the dungbombs?" Lily said, once everyone else was out of earshot. Her eyebrows were narrowed and she looked angry.

"Yeah," James said, fiddling with his glasses. "Thanks for covering for me."

"It wasn't a lie," Lily said, putting a hand on her hip. "You helped me, I helped you, now we're square," She said, quickly. "I'll see you later, Potter," She whipped her head around and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sirius said, once Lily had left.

"I helped Lily study last night when you were out with Keddle," James said, shrugging simply.

"Blimey mate, I thought you were lying!" Sirius said, "How long did the conversation last before she slapped you or cussed you out?"

James put his hand over his heart. "You don't give me enough credit," He said, in mock heartbreak, "I helped her with the color change spell, and then we were interrupted by a bunch of drunks coming through the portrait hole,"

"Prongs had his first civil encounter with Evans since first year!" Sirius said, "That is something for the history books!"

* * *

For the rest of the week, Lily was filled with nervous anticipation, as she usually was when awaiting exam scores. She had received O's in each Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, and Herbology. She had received Exceeds Expectations in Arithmacy, and by Friday, the last day of school, the only exam result that she had not received was Transfiguration.

At breakfast, when all of the owls arrived to bring mail, two of the birds landed in front of her. One was a school owl, delivering her results. Sixth year exams were delivered promptly, so that students could submit their final year's class schedules for consideration to jobs and training programs. The other was an owl that she didn't recognize. Letting her academic curiosity reign, Lily pulled her results from the first owl.

_Lily Evans,  
On your sixth year N.E.W.T Level Transfiguration examinations, your efforts have merited an Exceeds Expectations. I look forward to seeing you in my class next year!  
Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Lily looked down the table, trying to catch James' eye so that she could thank him again, but he was all the way down the table, paying rapt attention to something that Sirius was saying. She made a mental note to thank him later. The letter held by the other owl had a stamp from the Hogsmeade Post Office on its back. That typically meant that it was a letter from her family. Being muggles, that never got quite used to using the owl post. Instead, they mailed letter in the muggle fashion to the Hogsmeade Post office, and they were sent to Hogwarts from there.

_Lily_  
_I was so excited to receive your last letter. The bird flew right in through the window at breakfast when Tuney was visiting, and landed right in her oatmeal. Needless to say, she was not very happy about it. I'm glad everything has been going well with you, and it's so good to hear that your team won that sport's cup. I will never remember the name of it for the life of me. Your mother used to call it 'Flying Football"._

_Of course Penny can come to visit! When you initially asked if you could spend your summer with the Keddles in London, I thought we wouldn't be seeing you at all! So if I'm right, you girls will spend two weeks at the house before going to work in Penny's family's shop? Regardless, I'll be there at King's Cross to pick you both up._

_That brings me to the big news, I guess. Vernon Dursely proposed to Petunia last week. It was all very sudden, and the wedding is set for December, so that you'll be on holiday. Petunia has arranged for us to have a luncheon with Vernon's parents and sister while you're home, so that you can meet the in-laws. Penny is welcome as well._

_See you soon,_  
_Love you,_  
_Dad_

_PS- "Your" newspaper subscription to the house stopped last month. Did you cancel it? If you need money to continue paying for the subscription, you need to tell me. I liked the moving pictures._

Lily closed the letter, trying to process the contents of the letter. She had cancelled her second subscription to The Daily Prophet, the one that she had delivered to her house in Cokeworth. There had been a particularly terrible and gruesome murder of a man who had "pro-muggle leanings." She didn't want to worry her father with the current state of the Wizarding World, what with it being on the brink of war.

Lily leaned across the table to Penny. "You better get used to wearing Muggle clothes," Lily said , with a grin.

"Your dad said yes?" Penny said, spilling her cereal. "Oh! I'm so excited, Lily!"

Lily had pitched her summer plans to her father as a way to get used to working in the Wizarding World. Penny's father had offered her a cashier's position at Quality Quidditch Supplies for the summer. Lil's father had been a bit skeptical, because Lily's last summer at home before graduation, but Lily had appeased him by suggesting that she and Penny spend two weeks in Cokeworth before heading to London.

"Just one thing- my sister just got engaged, so we're going to have to have a luncheon with his family," Lily said, "I've only ever heard about him, and I guess he's kind of a drag."

Petunia had met Vernon Dursely upon her move to London the previous year. From her sister, Lily had learned that he was a mid-level business man, who wore suits all of the time, and combed his hair neatly. From her father, she had learned that Vernon took pleasure in yelling at lower level employees, still lived with his mother, and was roughly the size of a small walrus with a moustache to match.

"I'm sure it will be fine!" Penny said. 'This is going to be great! Does your sister's fiancé know about you- I mean- magical you?" She said, mopping up her cereal with a napkin.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know if Petunia would dare mention it. She hates magic."

"I'm sure that hate is a strong word," Penny said.

"You don't know my sister," Lily said, folding up the letter, and putting it into her bag.

The rest of the day passed lazily, the heat wave had broken, so Lily and Penny spent most of the day lounging on the grounds between the castle and The Forbidden Forest, as Lily gave Penny a run down on muggle life, explaining how broomsticks were used only to clean houses, and how people went to doctors instead of healers when they were ill.

Though Penny grew up completely sheltered from muggle society, she usually took a great interest in Lily and Mary's tales of the muggle community. Her parents were very big figures in Wizarding Society, and as their celebrity was not political, they had taken a very middle-of-the road stance in the war, and put an insane amount on Penny to do the same and keep her head down.

"So it's coats instead of robes, and no one uses owls to deliver mail?" Penny asked, squinting, the look on her face betraying her surprise at the information.

"Yeah, the postman delivers mail every morning," Lily explained, with a grin on her face.

"What a waste of time," Penny said, wrinkling her nose, "Muggles are so interesting."

Lily was about to respond, but something else caught her attention. A small figure running toward her, and yelling.

"Lily! Come quick!" Heather Martis, a second year Gryffindor, came running toward her. Lily and Penny got up, and ran the rest of the way to the young girl.

"What's wrong, Heather?" Lily said, as she approached Heather.

"She's over there, where they keep the winged horses," Heather said, as the three took off running toward the paddock, which was , "My friends I were looking at the horses and she was just laying there, bleeding. My friends are still there"

"Who was just laying there?" Penny said.

"The Hufflepuff prefect," Heather said, "The really blonde one."

"Dorcas," Lily said, "Find Madame Pomfrey." Lily ordered Penny. "Run as fast as you can."

It took Lily another minute to reach the paddock. She saw several second years standing behind one of the stables. "She's over here!" One of them yelled to her, as Lily rushed over to them.

Dorcas Meadowes was small. She had long white blonde hair and even lighter skin. In life she was quite beautiful, but as she was, laying crumpled on the ground, Lily felt as though she was going to faint herself. Her hair was caked with dirt and blood, and the parts of her face that weren't covered in purple bruises, were nearly translucent.

Lily leaned her head to Dorcas' chest. There was a heartbeat, but her breathing was shallow. Lily removed the blood soaked hair and saw a thin cut across her neck. Someone had tried and failed to slash her throat. Lily took a deep breath. She had read about healing spells, but she had never tried one before. It seemed like the time to try. Lily whispered a healing spell under her breath, and waved her wand over Dorcas' throat the trickle of blood that was trickling from her throat eased up. Lily did the spell again, at the wound on Dorcas' side. It didn't close, but the blood stopped flooding out.

Lily felt someone kneel beside her. she was about to tell the second years that they should go somewhere else- not to look at Dorcas, but when she looked, James Potter was beside her.

"I ran into Penny, she told me-" James said, quickly. "Is she-"

Lily shook her head. "Do you think you can carry her?"

James nodded, and careful to avoid Dorcas' wounds, scooped her small body into his arms, and they set off at a jog toward the castle. As they moved, Lily worked at mending as much of Dorcas as she was able to. James didn't speak, but Lily could tell that he was running out of breath.

Still, they didn't stop running until they reached the castle. At the castle doors, they were met by Penny, Professor Sprout, and Madame Pomfrey with a stretcher. Lily, James, and Penny followed along as Madame Pomfrey raced up to the hospital wing, levitating the gurney.

Lily couldn't remember exhaling until Madame Pomfrey had placed Dorcas in a bed, and declared set about work upon her. Lily, James, and Penny all sat down on and empty bed, out of breath. Lily had a stitch in her side. She felt herself start to cry.

Madame Pomfrey busied herself, frantically taking care of Dorcas, and Professor Sprout brought glasses of water to each Lily, James, and Penny. All three of them stared at Dorcas as she lay, still unconscious and breathing shallowly.

James looked at Professor Sprout. "This attack-" He said, his voice breaking a bit. "Is nearly identical to the murder of the one that has been in the papers, Professor," He said. "The Smithson murder."

The Smithson murder had been the most recent in a chain of murders committed by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. Edward Smithson was a Ministry of Magic worker who specialized in Muggle Relations. He had been found dead in his front yard, his throat cut and a wound in his side.

This murder was different from Voldemort's others, in that the killing curse was not used. Smithson had been drained of his blood. Voldemort's people had written a letter to the Auror Office stating that the Wizarding Race was not safe as long as Blood Traitors like Smithson were allowed to live. That the treason of blood merited spilling of blood.

"It is similar, indeed," Professor Sprout said, worriedly, "The Headmaster is on his way, we'll notify him of this immediately."

Madame Pomfrey scurried over to the bed where the Gryffindors were sitting. "Miss Meadowes is stable. I gave her a blood replenishing potion, and she should be waking up soon," Lily sighed in relief. She wasn't extremely close to Dorcas, but they had several classes together, and they often talked while on prefects patrols together. Though Dorcas was a bit high strung and a bit annoying, Lily had always quite liked her.

"She'll want to thank you all when she wakes," Pomfrey said to the three of them, "Especially you, Miss Evans. That was some quick, advanced spellwork."

Lily managed a very weak grin. "It was nothing, just something I read about. I thought it would help."

"You saved her life," Madame Pomfrey said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder before turning back to tend to Dorcas.

Several minutes more passed before the Hospital Wing doors swung open again. Albus Dumbledore walked in with a very somber look on his face. He rushed to Dorcas' side without a word to anyone. Following behind him was a family that could only belong to Dorcas- A small, skinny, pale couple with devastatedly concerned looks etched onto their faces. Dorcas' mother and father asked several questions regarding their daughter, almost none of which Madame Pomfrey or anyone else could provide satisfactory answers.

When Dorcas finally woke, she spoke very softly, "Where am I- what happened?" She gasped, clutching her throat. Her voice was scratchy.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, Dear," Professor Sprout said, her hand resting on the small girl's shoulder

"W-why?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"You don't remember?" Madame Pomfrey said, her eyes very narrowed.

"N-no," Dorcas said, growing a bit frantic. "I remember eating breakfast. What time is it?"

"It's nearly supper," Professor Dumbledore said, gently, "You were attacked earlier tonight, Miss Meadowes,"

"By who?" She asked, forcing herself to sit up, and grasping her side as she did. "Why- how could this- I don't-" She was growing hysterical, tears were forming in her eyes, and she was nearly hyperventilating.

Her mother reached to hold her, but Dorcas jerked away, leaning closer toward where Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were sitting.

"He- they- did they put a memory charm on me?" She said, taking quick breaths.

"It appears so, dear," Madame Pomfrey said.

"And why are they here?" Dorcas asked, looking Lily and the others.

Madame Pomfrey smiled a small smile. "A second year found you in the paddocks. Miss Keddle ran to alert me. Miss Evans performed several healing spells to stop your bleeding. Potter carried you halfway to the Hospital Wing."

"I - we cannot thank you all enough," Mrs. Meadowes said, tears swimming in her worried eyes.

"Yeah, thank you all," Dorcas said, laying back a bit, her hyperventilation slowing.

"Why don't we all give Dorcas and her family some space," Dumbledore said, suddenly, "Potter, Evans, Keddle, Professor Sprout, I'll see you all out. Dorcas, Mr. and Mrs. Meadowes, I will be back in just a few minutes, and we will work out a plan to find who did this."

Dumbledore ushered them all out of the room, once the door was firmly closed, he turned to Professor Sprout.

"Pomona, the end of school feast begins in a half hour. Find Minerva, and inform her of the situation. Ask her to lead the feast, and speak tonight. Instruct the other heads of house to keep an eye out for any strange behavior from students. I'm going to stay with the Miss Meadowes and her family for a bit longer, and ask a few questions. I will also instruct the ghosts to survey the grounds for anything useful."

Professor Sprout nodded, and started off. Dumbledore turned to the three Gryffindors. His old face was lined with worry and severity, and the sparkle that was normally in his eyes was absent.

"You pointed out earlier that Miss Meadowes' attack is very similar to the Smithson murder," Dumbledore said, his eyes bearing into James, who nodded silently, "Has Miss Meadowes exhibited, in your eyes, what the Daily Prophet so quaintly referred to as "pro-muggle leanings"?

Lily spoke up quickly. "When we had prefect's patrols together, she mentioned that she was seeing a boy from home, romantically, I mean. He was a muggle,"

To say that Dorcas mentioned her boyfriend on patrols was a severe understatement. During patrols, Dorcas had gone on and on about Michael, how handsome Michael was, how tall, how kind.

"Was her relationship common knowledge, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was to the prefects," Lily said, quickly, "she told all of us."

Dumbledore looked contemplative for a moment, before nodding.

"What's going to happen?" James stepped forward, "With everyone leaving in the morning? How will you find out who did this in time?"

"We'll do our best, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore promised, "You three should head up to you common room. I'll have your dinner sent up."

"No," James said abruptly and forcefully, "I'm not just going to sit and drink pumpkin juice when someone in the school is attacking my classmates."

Dumbledore's clear blue eyes narrowed as he scrutinized James. "I understand, Mr. Potter, but unless you have got more information that you haven't disclosed, I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to involve yourself in a potentially dangerous situation"

James paused for a quick moment. Lily could nearly see the gears turning in his head. "You should start with the Slytherins- the older students and prefects- Lily said that they all knew she was dating the muggle guy."

"We mustn't make assumptions based on trivial things such as house," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand as Penny opened her mouth to protest, "I thank you all for your help today, and your interest in catching whoever did this to your friends, but I must insist that you all allow the staff and I to take the lead," He said, shifting his gaze between the three, before landing on James. "I don't want to see you pursue the matter any further."

There was something heavy in his words. Lily saw a look of understanding play on James' face as he nodded in agreement. She studied James' face as they departed from the Hospital Wing and back up to the Gryffindor tower, frustrated that she couldn't figure out what he was thinking.


End file.
